Xenia - Hospitality
by Flakeblood
Summary: ξενία meaning "guest-friendship" is the ancient Greek concept of hospitality, the generosity and courtesy shown to those who are far from home and/or associates of the person bestowing guest-friendship. Vlad has become a better host since he first met Lisa, even if he's still learning. (pre-relationship)


Xenia consists of two basic rules:

1) The respect from hosts to guests. Hosts must be hospitable to guests and provide them with a bath, food, drink, gifts, and safe escort to their next destination. It is considered rude to ask guests questions, or even to ask who they are, before they have finished the meal provided to them.

2) The respect from guests to hosts. Guests must be courteous to their hosts and not be a threat or burden. Guests are expected to provide stories and news from the outside world. Most importantly, guests are expected to reciprocate if their hosts ever call upon them in their homes.

Ummmmm so out of Vlad and Lisa, who was the most proper upon first meeting? xD

* * *

It had been weeks since Lisa of Lupu came knocking on his castle doors. Vlad had not gotten much better at keeping track of time, but it had improved some as he got used to the habits of his new student and guest.

He brought up long-forgotten and unused gestures meant for hospitality-things he had not used in centuries.

Lisa did not allow him to forget.

As much as Vlad taught her on the sciences-medical, mostly, but the natural and mathematical sciences as well as a few other subjects-Lisa would remind him and re-teach him of the actions expected from a proper host. As he brought Lisa some warm tea for her study time, he thought he was getting the hang of things.

But manners weren't all she wished to tell him.

"-And during the spring, the flowers, oh they bloomed all across the hills in ways you wouldn't believe. That was when my village would plan a small celebration-"

"-Doesn't take much but time and effort, you'd think, but it takes much skill to weave anything so intricate, something I definitely didn't have the patience to develop-"

"-But I think it would be the most fun to go traveling with a companion, this time around. What do you think, Vlad? I get tired much more easily without company to speak to, and this would be a good opportunity to see how the world is now. Even if it is essentially just your backyard. You should know what towns lie in your vicinity anyway."

Vlad allowed Lisa to talk about the various locals whom she'd met on her way to learn more about his castle. He started a roaring fire in the hearth to further light the room and chase away more of the chill.

Lisa had first arrived when the weather was still acceptable for human travel; Not cold to the point where humans would begin to freeze. It was still at least a few more weeks until that would begin, if Vlad calculated it right-he hadn't had much cause to watch seasons in years.

"Perhaps a short trip, then," he agreed.

Lisa lit up, and a reciprocating warmth filled Vlad.

"Wonderful," she said. "What should I expect? I would presume you know what to pack for yourself in your travels, but if it's been some time… It's alright, I can help with that. We won't be going too far anyway, not unless we want to tempt the winter weather. It's coming up on the first good cold snap, I'm sure of it."

"I'm quite certain I haven't forgotten what things are useful to carry during travels," Vlad responded, amusedly.

"Even though you used your castle as a travelling machine?" Lisa asked, an eyebrow raised.

"...I have also traveled myself."

Lisa took a sip of her tea, but it didn't hide her smile. "Of course, I will be glad to have you along. You're certain you wish to come?"

"I'm certain," he said, as he watched her shiver. "It will be good to show you some of the herbs and fungi we've been discussing, regardless."

"Oh, yes! It would be good to find as much as we can before the snows come." And Lisa began discussing the books on botany she'd been diligently studying.

Vlad nodded along and answered what few questions were directed at him as he stood to grab a nearby blanket. Lisa was wonderfully intelligent, though she did tend to miss obvious things when it came to herself.

She accepted the blanket with nary a pause in her conversation, but the soft smile which she directed at Vlad made everything worth it.

There sat a human woman, comfortable in his home, carrying on a conversation with him. More than that, she seemed happy in his presence, acknowledging his efforts of kindness and challenging his mind with subjects he himself was teaching her. He hadn't dreamed of such a scenario, not during his entire time in solitude.

He was grateful for it though. He was warmer than he'd been for a long time. Vlad thought he just might get used to having a pushy but well-meaning guest in his house, for however long it might be.

* * *

Just a little thing to finish off this little not-quite-Valentine's Day series. ^^ I think it was interesting to look through and write about different types of love.

Also, I think it's hilarious how rude Dracula was when meeting Lisa, especially in terms of ancient host etiquette, ahaha. But he must've gotten better, even before they got together. Lisa also strikes me as the type to talk about everything she's learning, judging by how excited she got at the laboratory, and the way she tries to explain things to patients.

So hey, if you wanna yell about how great they are, do it! They are pretty fantastic.


End file.
